Criminal Feelings
by kstewforlife
Summary: What does it mean when what happens in Vegas, leaves Vegas? Rising film star Bella Swan meets Edward Cullen at an afterparty in Vegas, but what'll happen to Bella's boyfriend Jacob when criminal feelings begin to form?
1. Vegas baby!

**I know I have been so shitty with Jersey but you know what they say: You gotta roll with an idea! I hope you like this! Possible lemons in later chapters, but don't hold me to it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters belong to Steph Meyer, but if it was up to me, Bella and Edward (and Riley and Jane and Jasper and Jessica and Charlie) would be all mine *sigh*.**

**Enjoy!**

**I love Roisin for being an amazing friend and approving my ideas. You fucking rock. (L)**

* * *

"Shit," I breathed. "How did they find us?" I laughed. The paps knew their way around NYC, LA and London, which is understandable, but how they spotted me and my best friend Alice Brandon on a dirt road in Nevada was foreign to me. Alice had just finished up the promotion for her new album 'Branded' and I was taking a break from promoting 'Alicia Greene and the Witch Hunters'. On the spur of the moment, alongside my publicist/life-long friend Rosalie Bower and Alice's agent Angela Weber, decided to road trip from California to Las Vegas and back, while we had nothing to do. We were nearly there, when a swarm of paparatzi drove past. I slammed the pedal and we sped off, away from the prying eyes of the media.

'I hope you didn't tweet anything Alice' teased Angela, knowing her obsession with Twitter. Alice turned around in her seat and playfully hit her hand.

'Shush you, it's not my problem that I enjoy reading what Justin Bieber and Lindsay Lohan have to say! And for the record, I said absolutely nothing!' she replied, matter-of-factly. I turned up the CD that our friend Lauren had made for us, she knew my music tastes better than anyone else. She lived in Vegas and convinced us to make the trip. As we made our way towards our hotel, we sang along to Suzi Quatro and politely waved at anyone who shouted 'Oh my God it's Bella Swan and Alice Brandon' when we drove past. We got to the hotel and Lauren was there waiting for us. She showed us to our hotel rooms, which were the lap of luxury. As we got in, I received a text. I flipped open the leather case that held my iPhone and opened it. It was from my boyfriend, Jacob, who was in the UK visiting his sisters. 'You do realise you're on SugarScene already? J xx' it read. I rolled my eyes and flipped down the case, I would reply later. I loved him, don't get me wrong, but the point of this trip was to get away.

'What have you got planned for us tonight then Laui?' asked Rose.

'There's a premiere of a movie just five minutes away, we're all walking the red carpet!' she smiled, clapping her hands. My mouth dropped. As much as I adored being an actress, red carpets were not fun for me.

'Fuck, really? But – '

'Bella Bella Bella shhhhh! I've got you 5 dresses to pick from, we're going late so we can escape the paps and there's an amazing afterparty afterwards, where there's a free bar and a back door!' laughed Lauren.

'Ughhh fine then!' I sighed. I picked out a beautiful Roland Mouret dress, which had long sleeves and purple flower details. The girls had their dresses as well, Lauren in Ellie Saab, Rose in Oscar de la Renta and both Alice and Angela in Marchaesa. I don't know how Lauren got us all dresses but she did. After a few hours of getting ready, we quickly graced the red carpet, the five of us stopping for pictures. Then we made our way into the movie screen. The movie was called 'Stop and Stare' and was about a guy who threw his life away, but meets this girl and she helps put the pieces back together again. I really enjoyed the movie, it was gut-wrenchingly sad at the end but had an epic storyline. The part I was looking forward to the most had arrived: the afterparty. It took place in the club beside the theatre. Thankfully I had turned 21 a month before so we had no problems getting in. Rose had booked us a private table in the club, and we sat down. A little over five minutes later Angela returned from the bar with four martinis and a rum and orange juice for myself. Martinis and I do not mix, unless you want me crashed out on the club floor.

The night was going exceptionally well, the music was great and nobody had gotten too drunk so far. It was almost time for us to leave, when a slightly tipsy Lauren and a really tipsy Angela decided to introduce us to the cast. Rose, Alice and I were fairly sober, as we only had one drink each.

'Guyssssss, here's the cast of the movie, come say hellooooooo,' slurred Angela. There were the two main stars, Tanya Denali and Mikey Newton, then the supporting cast, Jessica Stanley, Jasper Hale, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley and Leah Clearwater. Also there was a young man, sitting to Jasper's right, and a tall muscley guy beside Mikey who we weren't introduced to. As I congratulated the cast, I quickly whispered to Jessica 'Who's the dude in the corner?' She smiled.

'That's Jazz's cousin, Edward Cullen. Hot as the Sahara but totally unsocialable, I don't even know why he's here to be honest.' I was immediately intrigued by him, even though I couldn't see his face under a mop of what looked like copper coloured hair. At this point, Alice had joined the two of us. 'Duuuuuuuuude, look at that Jasper guy! He. Is. SMOKING HOT. I want a piece of that!' she squealed. I ushered her on to go and talk to her, when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up and saw the copper haired guy looking at me.

Holy shit. I found myself staring into those eyes as if I was in a trance. My forehead began to feel very warm and my heart was racing. I couldn't feel this. I had a boyfriend who I loved. I felt like I was thirteen, being in "love" with my first "boyfriend". Alice shook my arm. 'Bells? Yoo-hooo?' she yelled. I looked at her and hid the lust in my eyes as best as I could. 'Yes Alice?' I asked.

'You looked like you had just seen your first pair of Jimmy Choos. You ok?' She knew what was up.

'I'm fine sweetie, it's the rum...' I lied, trailing off, as I saw Edward smirking at me. God he was hot.

'You've only had one Bella!' I heard her say as I walked away to sit beside him.

'Hi' he said quietly. My heart dropped right out of my ass.

* * *

**Reviews are as sexy as the copper haired guy. A smirk from him for every review. Update on Sunday, I've Eclipse to view. :DDDDD**

**Floz x**


	2. Mental Scolding

**Hello chicas :) Thanks so much for putting this on story alert and me on author alert! I'm shocked at the responce to the story, it's nuts! I adore you all sfm :)**

**Love to Roz, who's always spuring me on to write and to Jenny for promoting the story on twitter. Love you guys looooooads. :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll update asap I swear :)**

**Btw, did you guys see Eclipse yet? It is mindblowingly good!**

**Ok lets bring on Ch 2**

**BTWWWW I sadly don't own anything, Twilight, Lady Gaga, Gossip Girl (even though GG is E's nickname for Jess) etc. I'd love to own Bella and Edward, but I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

"Hi" I almost stuttered. He was so beautiful. Even in the dark I could see the bright blue in his eyes. As he looked at me, my heart skipped another fifty beats.

"I'm Edward, as your probably know from "Gossip Girl" over there?" he smirked, motioning to Jessica.

"Who, Jess? Yeah, she told me. I'm Bella, Bella Swan," I replied, holding my hand out for him to shake it. He obliged. Afterwards, I nearly pulled it back to fast, it felt like someone had stuck my hand in a plug or something from the sparks. I melted at the sound of his voice, that English accent made my heart skip once again. I mentally scolded myself. Instead of doing the right thing, and telling Edward about Jacob, I stayed silent and continue the conversation.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," he smiled. It wasn't a smile like Jacob's, which was a huge grin. It was slightly crooked and so much hotter. I gave myself another mental scolding for that. He continued on. "So what brings you to Vegas, Bella?"

"Well my friends and I road tripped from LA to here to visit our friend Lauren. She dances in the Lady Gaga show 11 months a year so we try our hardest to get out here as much as possible. What about yourself? That accent suggests you're not from around here!" I asked. WHAT WAS I THINKING? I sounded like someone on one of those sex phone lines. After scolding myself once more, I high-fived the sex-phoneline lady in my head for being so forward. Even after a year with Jacob, I never made a move, it was always him.

"I'm from London, based in LA with my cousin Jasper and my brother Emmett. We moved here last year." he explained. Emmett was the big burley man with the black hair, talking to Rose across the room. "And may I ask where you're from?"

"Living in LA with Alice and Rose, but the three of us are originally from Forks in Washington. Little known small town." He nodded

"Really? My mother is originally from there. You know of Elizabeth Hale?" I nodded. "Yeah, that's my grandmother." I remembered Eliza Hale. She owned the diner where my mother and I had breakfast every week. Two of her daughters, Carmen and Emily ran it after she died.

"So which of her daughters is your mother? Esme, Carmen, Emily or Siobhan? My father went out with Siobhan when he was younger."

"Esme, she met my father when she was travelling. Funny, Siobhan is Jasper's mother! Small world, eh?"

"Not a small world, a small town!" I giggled.

"So Gossip Girl tells me you're an actress?" he asked. I sighed. I was dreading this question, the work hadn't been coming in much for me, even with the sucess of the Alicia Greene movie.

"That would be correct but she never revealed anything about you... What do you do?" I asked, hurridly changing the subject.

"Small bit of acting on television, small bit of music, nothing too major." He looked at me again, another altered heart beat. "You know Bella, it sounds to me like you're trying to change the subject..." Dammit, he was good. "It's not Regis and Kelly, you can tell me the truth. My lips are zipped!" he reassured me, pretending to zip his lips. I was still unsure weather to tell him. "And don't worry, I'm not some famewhore who'll make up lies about you and sell your story to Us Weekly."

"Well, I can't say things have been any good lately. The one movie that got me a bit of recognition is only bringing in some horrible scripts. It's all rom-coms, horrible comedy slapstick and movies about dogs. I couldn't even try and read the script. I don't want to be the girl who does the fucking pointless romcoms. I hate romcoms, I hate characters that don't speak to me personally. I don't wanna be like Kristen Bell who only does the crude comedy and shitty romance."

"She's a great actress though..." he interupted.

"Oh I know, I love her but still. I'm not...able to act like a ditzy bitch. I've had no characters that I can connect with. It's gotten to the point where I just wanna quit and it's killing me because this is all I want to do. And now I'm sounding like such a attention seeking famewhore." I cried, almost on the verge of tears. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over beside him. He put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"You don't sound like a famewhore. Listen, one day, when you're basically fucked, something will come along and change everything." he told me, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

"You really think so?" I scolded myself yet again for acting so vunerable in front of basically a stranger.

"I promise you Bella. I've never broken a promise in my twenty-two years of living." he said. I grinned up at him.

"Thank you" I murmered into his shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. I nodded in responce. "I knew who you were before you came over here. Before Gossip Girl told me. I've seen the Alicia Greene movie. You were great, it was great. I cannot believe you've been stuck with dodgy scripts. You were the best thing about that movie."

"First of all, the movie was shoddy. I'm proud of it, no doubt about it, but it was shite. And secondly, I think you're just flirting with me, Mr Cullen." I blushed, thank God it was dark and he couldn't see. Before he could respond, I heard Lauren call me to leave. I looked over and saw a drunk Angela lying on the floor. I got up to help her up, but my lack of body strength made her fall back down. As quick as lightning, Edward arrived and picked Ange up, with Lauren on the other side keeping her balence.

"I hate seeing a drunk girl and not knowing that she got home safely. I'll walk you guys up, just so I know you all got up ok," he explained to me. He was such a gentleman and throughout our conversation, my heart was fluttering nonstop. We got up to our floor and as the door opened, we saw Alice making out with a guy outside our room. Turns out it was Jasper.

"When will I see you again?" he asked her.

"I'm in LA from Monday" she replied, kissing him again.

"I'll be there Tuesday, can I meet you for dinner?"

"I'll call you," she smiled.

"Not if I call you first!" he grinned, dipping her down and kissing her again. He walked back to his room and she watched him walk down.

"Kissyyyyyyyyyy kissyyyy five dollaaaaaaaas" slurred Angela as we made our way down to her.

"Hey drunky pants" laughed Alice, helping her into the room, alonside Lauren and Rose. Edward and I were left alone.

"Thanks again Edward. For helping Ange up here and for your advice. It was so sweet of you." I smiled.

"In the words of my cousin, when will I see you again?" This is when my heart started to hurt from its beating.

"Well when can I see you again?" I asked, turning the question round. Another mental scolding and another high five for sex phoneline lady.

"I'm in LA on Tuesday..." he took a Sharpie from his pocket and wrote his number on my arm.

"What time's your flight?" I asked.

"I'm arriving at 9am, why?"

"I'll pick you up from the airport at half." I was getting ridiculous now. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again, E" He took my hand.

"Anytime, B" he murmered in my ear. I didn't let go of his hand, even as we pulled out from the hug. We just stood there, looking at eachother, smiling. I slowly let go of his hand, walking in the room.

I shut the door and leaned against the wall grinning. I opened my eyes and saw three shocked faces (and Angela) staring back at me.

* * *

**Every review gets a grin from E. **

**Floz X**

**R**


	3. Questions Without Answers

**So, I've had a pretty good response to the story so far, which totally freaks me out cause I didn't think I was that good with the whole fic situation! But although there's not many of your, I'm spurring on with the writing! I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it too!**

**Hopefully will get some Edward POV in the next chapter!**

**Ok, enough babbling on from me, read away and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and stick this on story alert if you're feeling generous. ;)**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

I knew what I was doing was wrong. Utterly, fully and completely wrong. But, I'm not going to lie, as he rolled up the sleeve of my dress and scribbled his number on my arm, I had visible goosbumbs. I prayed he didn't notice. Were there any pros to my actions? Besides the fact that he made my heart beat double-time and his all round perfection, no. I didn't know what had gotten into me. I was as forward with him as Tiger Woods with a prostitue, something I would never do normally, and I had trusted him with something I wouldn't tell some of my closest girlfriends or even Jacob. And what was I going to do about Jacob? So many questions were surfacing in my mind, yet all I wanted to think about was Edward. There was only one conclusion to everything: I liked this boy. I liked him a my encounter with Edward, I quickly ran into the hotel room, shut the door and leaned against it, grinning. I was unaware of anything going on around me. What seemed like forever passed when I finally decided to tune in to reality. Alice was standing in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Bella? Anyone in there? Earth to Swan, Earth to Swan!" she said.

"Oh shit, it's worse than I thought!" giggled Rosalie. I shook myself off and looked at Alice.

"Ummm, Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, looking confused. The room erupted in laughter, minus a sleeping Angela. "No really, what?" I asked again, starting to laugh myself.

"Bella you were staring into space, smiling to yourself in a trance for like fifteen minutes honey!" explained Alice through fits of giggles. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Everything hit me like I'd slammed into a brick wall.

"Oh God! No no no no no no no no no no no this is not happening! Fuck!" I sat down on the bed with a plop, my hand still fixed to my face. Lauren gasped and pointed at my arm.

"Holy shit you got his number!" she said, pulling my hand from my mouth and grabbing my forearm to read it.

"Oh my God I'm an idiot! I'm in a fucking two year relationship and I'm letting a stranger write his number on my arm! What is my life?" I cried, throwing myself down on the quilt and burying my head in the pillow. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew my friends were exchanging worried glances. The side of the bed sank down a little, someone had sat down beside me.

"Izz, sweetie, breathe, it's ok!" smiled Rose, rubbing my back. She called me Izz, it must have been really bad. Nobody ever called me Izz unless I was really upset. The last time they had called me Izz was when my parents divorced five years earlier. I took the pillow away from my face and sat up.

"Dude, no it's not! I'm basically cheating on Jake!" I moaned. A stray tear broke through. Rose laughed quietly and wiped it away.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" I was caught out. I couldn't let this happen. I couldn't let Edward come between everything Jake and I had.

"No, no I couldn't! This is just lust right? This is just the magic of Vegas, it's just cause I haven't seen Jacob in so long right?...Right?" I lied. The girls stayed silent. "Fuck fuck fuck I do like him!" I got up off the bed and paced around the room. "One hour. One measly little hour of talking to him and I've basically fallen for the guy. I don't even know him and I like him. I'm fucked! I'm sincerly fucked! Why does this have to happen while I'm with Jake? Why couldn't this be while I'm single?" Everything was coming out like word vomit. I felt like I was having a breakdown

"Izz, Izz, breathe, calm down it's ok!" whispered Alice, sitting me back down.

"It sounds she's gonna have a breakdown or something!" said Rose.

"She must be really bad, she's never gotten like this before!" added Lauren.

"Izz you're scaring us sweetie!" Alice called. I collapsed on her shoulder, crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Crying over a guy I don't know!" I muttered between sobs.

"She's got it bad!" Lauren confirmed.

"Yeah, I do. I've got it bad. So bad!" I finally admitted. "Fuck, what am I gonna do?"

"How about this: it's four thirty in the morning, we should all get some sleep. Then when we're all rested up, we'll go to my place in the morning. I'll make breakfast and we can talk about it properly!" suggested Lauren.

"Yeah maybe I'll feel better 'bout it if I sleep," I agreed. The girls smiled at me. "You guys are too good to me, you know that?" I smiled back through the tears. After that, we all made our way to bed; Alice and I in one room and Rose, Ange and Lauren in the other. I changed from my dress into my Forks High School Class of '07 graduation tshirt and snuggled into bed. I quickly said goodnight and thank you to Alice, who was already half asleep beside me, and I took out my Kindle. After flicking through the library, I settled for Pride and Prejudice. It was my favourite book and I could never get tired of it after hundreds of times. After an hour, I turned off the Kindle and tried to sleep, looking forward to my dreams about Edward.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too short for you guys!**

**I'll update asap :)**

**Every review gets a goodnight kiss from E ;)**

**X**


	4. First Time For Everything

**Edward POV is here**** lads :D**

**Hope you like :)**

**Thanks for all the support, shoutout to my girlies Lo and Jo who I luuuuuuurve to death!**

**Enjoy, don't forget to review ;)**

**FLO :)**

* * *

Love at first sight always felt like a myth to me. I read about it in books, saw it in movies, but never did I think it was true. I never thought someone could see a guy or girl and your heart would start beating uncontrolably, your brain would stop functioning and you would catch your breath. I thought it just an old wives tale. That was until July 19th 2007.

My step-brother Jasper had a role in a movie called 'Stop and Stare' which was premiereing at Las Vegas Film Festival. It was the first big movie he was a part of and he was ecstatic. My step-mother, Esme, was adament that I was to go to the festival, to the premiere with him. "It's his first big movie, he wants you to go with him, to support him! Look at him, he's so excited and so... proud of himself. Remember how you were when you got the call about 'Little Spies'?" she had said. I laughed.  
"Mom, I was nine. It was thirteen years ago!" I replied.  
"And it was your first major job! You ran around the house, never letting go of the script. You learned your lines in your lunch breaks at school and could recite the whole thing within a week! Jasper was basically the exact same when he found out, except he's twenty one and he didn't get peanut butter stains on it!" she giggled. After another round of convincing, Jazz and I were in Nevada, meeting our brother Emmett at the airport. Emmett had flown in the day before from England, where he played football for Liverpool in the world famous Premiereship football league. We only ever saw eachother a few times a year, unless we were back home.

After our usual ritual of getting Burger King after the airport, we arrived at the hotel. We were up on the 30th floor, in one of the penthouses. There were four on the floor: the Monroe suite, the Sinatra suite, the Hepburn suite, and our suite, the Brando suite. We got settled and got suited and booted for the premiere. Jasper broke the news that we would be walking the red carpet. I groaned. I hadn't been on a red carpet in six months and I was enjoying the absence. But as I had done since becoming an actor, I sucked it up and walked it. Thankfully, we were slightly late and were one of the last groups to walk it. I was hounded by the tv station reporters, asking what my next project was. I didn't have a "next project" yet, so I told them that I had a few things up my sleeve. I almost ran the rest of the carpet, avoiding any chance of public embarassment. I heard a gaggle of girls at the other end, and wanted to look to see who it was, but I kept moving to the theatre. The audience was fully seated, including the cast, reviewer and the big-time acting scouts. The movie began and ended, and it was above my expectations. I was so proud of my brother's performance, hoping that one of those acting scouts would approach him. Once he was finished some press, the three of us went to the after-party in a club in our hotel.

We sat down at the table with the rest of the cast and had drinks. Over the music, I could hear the same girls from the red carpet. I peered round and saw them, quickly looking away as one of them looked at our table. I rejoined the rest of the table and I ended up talking, well more listening than talking, to Jasper's love interest in the film, Jessica Stanley. She saw me look over at the group of girls. "You know them?" she asked. I shook my head.  
"Well, the small one with the long black hair, that's Alice Brandon. You know, the rock godess? Her album is A-MAZ-ING. And every single guy I know wants to jump her bones. I can see why, she's stunning, but whatever. The darker skinned girl with the brown hair is Angela Weber, Alice's agent. She's like, married to Ben Cheney, the record producer guy. Then the blonde girl, the skinnier one, her name is Lauren Mallory. She dances in Lady Gaga's show here, has done since like, 2005 or something. Went out with that guy who plays Liam on 90210 for years but he dumped her for that bitch from Vampire Diaries. The other blonde is Rosalie Hale, she's a publicist. Organises a few of the huge premieres, represented Britney before she went crazy. Then the other girl is Bella Swan. Actress, played Alicia Greene in that shitty movie about witches. Total asshole aparently. If you're gonna try and screw any of them, I'd go for little Alice, you could so sell a story about her to Us Weekly." she explained. I was a little worried about why she was telling me which one to fuck, but ignored it.

A little while later, the blonde called Lauren, and Angela made their way over to us to introduce themselves. Angela was very drunk and slurred her way through a conversation with Jazz and Mike Newton, who was also in the movie. After fifteen minutes, they explained that they were going to get their friends and bring them over. I got myself another drink, and returned to find that the girls had returned with their friends. Alice was already talking to Jasper, and Rosalie was on her way to talk to Emmett. The other girl was talking to Jessica. I couldn't see her face properly, until Jessica turned around for a second. Suddenly my brain stopped functioning, my breathing altered and my heart was racing. Butterflies filled my stomach and I could feel myself start to break out in a sweat.

She had strawberry blonde hair, wrapped up in a bun and a large braid across her head. Her eyes were an intense green colour which I could see glowing in the dimly lit room. Her black dress showed off her skinny figure, but had visible curves. Her legs were miles long, and she was barefoot, with a pair of black strappy shoes in her hands. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl in the room, any girl I had ever seen in my twenty-two years, two months and six days. Our eyes locked. She walked over and sat down. I introduced myself and she did too. She was so good looking it nearly distracted me from actually talking to her but thankfully I didn't stare at her. We talked for what seemed like hours. It turns out she knew my step-mother and grandmother, they were from the same town in Washington. After a while, I looked over my shoulder and saw my brother and Alice leaving. I was happy for him, he had a schoolboy crush on her.

Bella and I continued our conversation, talking about our careers. When I asked her about hers, she seemed distant and quickly changed the subject. I knew something was up and I told her she could trust me and she should get whatever was bugging her off her chest. To my surprise, she opened up. She told me about how she wasn't getting any good work as of late, and how she was scared she wouldn't get another good role for the rest of her career. I gave her the best advice I could, telling her that one day a script will fall into her lap, and everything would turn around. I was so content with myself. I had known the girl an hour and she was opening up to me. I was really falling for her. She was charasmatic, funny, beautiful, different to any other girl I had ever met. Maybe love at first sight maybe was a myth. Or maybe it was infatuation. I hoped it was the first.

We were pulled away from conversation as Angela was drunker than I've ever seen anyone. I helped her up to the room, along with Rosalie, Lauren and Bella. Alice and Jasper were making out outside the room, but once they heard us coming they organised a date and said goodbye. They were so cute, Jasper had the biggest grin on his face as he walked away. Once everyone was safe back in the Sinatra suite, Bella and I hung about outside to say our goodbyes. We organised to meet on Monday night, where she would pick me up from the airport. I scrolled my number on her arm, noticing she had goosebumps as the Sharpie hit her arm. I walked back delighted.

I forgot my room key, so I had to bang on the door sevral times before my brothers would let me in. They finally let me in after five minutes. "Stuck in, Jazz!" I teased, looking at Jasper who was still grinning.  
"Says you sir!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes.  
"We just talked!"  
"You looked at eachother as if you were gonna run off to the chapel across the street!" he said matter-of-factly.  
"Did she look at me like that?" I said, surprised. Emmett laughed, the sound stretching across our suite.  
"You're like a teenage girl Edward! Or should I say Edwina?" he smiled. "Fuck off Em! How'd things with Rosalie go?" I asked.  
"Got her number, seeing her Tuesday, made out a bit, all peachy!" "Is this gonna be a booty call this time?" said Jasper, sounding serious.  
"I really do like her though, it's different this time!" Em looked hurt. Back home, Emmett was known as a player, always dating the girls you'd see in Zoo or Nuts, the UK's Playboy. It was good to see that he was defending Rosalie. "But anyway, you and Bella?" He turned to me and waggled his eyebrows.  
"I don't know..." I said. I did like her, and fuck, if she offered to jump my bones I wouldn't refuse but I didn't think it was like that.  
"Ah come on, you know you wanna - "  
"Emmett it's not like that!" I snapped.  
"Woah, chill E, I was just joking!" "Sorry, I don't know what happened!" I said slowly.

I couldn't sleep that night, which was quite normal, but after I finally fell asleep, I woke up refreshed. I had dreamt of Bella. We walked hand in hand down a beach near my Grandparents' house in the east of Ireland. She was in a long white maxi-dress, I was in jeans and a white button down shirt. We went to my Grandparents' house and settled in by the fire and she fell asleep on my shoulder, cuddled in my arms. "God E, such a little girl!" I sighed, getting out of bed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a cream long sleeve shirt from my suitcase, slipped on my socks, shoes and a grey beanie hat, and went downstairs for breakfast. It was July, but an overcast day. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me at a table in the hotel restaurant, where they had a breakfast buffet. I took some pancakes, two slices of bacon and a glass of apple juice and sat down. The conversation was pretty general, filling Em in on what Jasper and I had been up to since we last saw him. When we were done, we went back to the suite. As Emmett was leaving Vegas today, we helped him pack up, making sure he wouldn't be leaving anything behind. Once we were finished, we went out to the lobby to say our goodbyes. We would be seeing him again next month thankfully, so the goodbyes wouldn't be for long.

The lift pinged, notifying us that we had reached our floor. We walked down the hall, both of us deep in thought. I was thinking about the events of last night, no doubt that Jasper was too. We reached our door when we heard a familiar music-like voice chime from down the hall. "Jazz! Edward" squealed Alice. We waved and she ran down to us. She kissed Jasper on the lips and hugged me. "Are you guys joining us for lunch?" she asked.  
"Well is this an official invitation?" smiled Jasper.  
"Of course, now are you or aren't you? Edward, I know Bella is excited to see you again!" she grinned. I heard a mutter from their suite, but couldn't comprehend who it was. I smirked at Alice's statement. "Yeah, sure, alright!" said Jasper. "Awesome, lemme just go and tell the girls that we have guests!" she said, running down the hall and into the room.

I was seeing Bella sooner than I thought. This was gonna be a good day.

* * *

**Reviews are loved yes?**

**Flo xoxo**


End file.
